


it ain't the years, honey, it's the mileage

by shadowshaveoffended (summerdayghost)



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Silk (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Indiana Jones Fusion, F/F, Inspired by Indiana Jones, Notfic, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/shadowshaveoffended
Summary: [insert indiana jones theme here]or that Indiana Jones au that I'll never write but deserves to be out there somehow





	it ain't the years, honey, it's the mileage

**Author's Note:**

> It's the au you didn't know you wanted until right now! Well, maybe you still don't want it but it's here anyways.

**Felicia Hardy** as _Doctor Henry "Indiana" Walton Jones_  
**Cindy Moon** as _Marion Ravenwood_

The year is 1936. Professor Felicia Hardy, better known as the adventurer Black Cat, is sent on a mission to retrieve the legendary Ark of the Covenant. She must keep it out of the hands of the Nazis but that means finding it first. Along the way she runs into Cindy Moon who insists upon tagging along. It's been ten years since they last interacted, and the broke off on bad terms. Felicia quickly finds that Cindy has grown a lot in those ten years and is no damsel in distress. Will they be able to beat the Nazis in this globetrotting race against the clock? Will they maybe also get back what they once had? Or find something between them entirely?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if ao3 has a tag for this sorta thing but if they do I'll use it when I find it.


End file.
